


You're so fucking hot when you're mad

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан пытается поддержать Гарака, когда тот расстроен.





	You're so fucking hot when you're mad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384336) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



“Ты дьявольски хорош, когда злишься”, — Джулиан усмехнулся, позволив пальцам скользнуть по шейным гребням Гарака и вызвав у того яростный взгляд в свой адрес.  
  
“Ты хотя бы слушал мои жалобы, или я зря тратил воздух?” — огрызнулся Гарак.  
  
“О, я слушал, — Джулиан улыбнулся, ничуть не обескураженный. — Люди продолжают покупать готовые вещи и обвиняют тебя, что брюки слишком длинны”.  
  
“Какой смысл обращаться к портному, если они не хотят индивидуального пошива? — вздохнул Гарак. — Я не знаю, как объяснить это ещё понятнее”.  
  
“Послушай, Элим, — Джулиан продолжал улыбаться. — Большинство твоих клиентов — баджорцы. Не похоже, что они привыкли уделять своему гардеробу особое внимание”.  
  
“Шеф О’Брайен — не баджорец”, — напомнил Гарак.  
  
“И как только я сказал ему, что он должен их подшить, он перестал жаловаться и сделал подгонку, — заметил Джулиан. — Но правда, разве ты не почувствуешь себя лучше, если мы поговорим об этом в спальне?” — промурчал он.  
  
“Что не так с моей яростью, что она вводит тебя в подобное настроение?” — Гарак всё ещё был раздражён, но уже слегка улыбался.  
  
“Честно? — Джулиан пожал плечами. — Мне нравится, когда ты демонстрируешь сильные эмоции. Тебе не всегда было так комфортно со мной”.  
  
“Значит, когда я жалуюсь, ты анализируешь значимость того, что я это делаю, вместо того чтобы сфокусировать своё внимание на самих жалобах?” — теперь он явно был удивлён.  
  
“Ты прекрасно знаешь, что твои покупатели на самом деле не являются причиной твоего неудовольствия”, — упрекнул его Джулиан, прежде чем осторожно провести ладонью по волосам Гарака.  
  
“Ну, они, безусловно, не помогают, — проворчал он. — Но да, в последнее время меня не так трудно вывести из себя”.  
  
“Мы освободим Кардассию от Доминиона, Элим, — прошептал Джулиан. — Обещаю тебе, — он поцеловал Гарака в щёку. — Мы вернём тебя домой”.  
  
“Даже если Доминион будет побеждён, — сказал Гарак, качая головой, — я сомневаюсь, что моё изгнание закончится”.  
  
“Ты нужен Кардассии, Элим, — Джулиан закусил губу. — И тебе нужна Кардассия. Мы найдём способ”.  
  
“Ты научился у меня прекрасно лгать”, — улыбнулся Гарак.  
  
“Я предпочёл бы лечь* с тобой, — выдохнул Джулиан, приблизившись, чтобы поцеловать Гарака. — Позволь мне тебя приободрить?”

“Ты уже преуспел”, — улыбнулся Гарак, утягивая его в поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> * “You’ve learned to lie from me rather well.” Garak smiled.  
> “I’d rather be lying with you.” Julian breathed as he moved in to kiss Garak. — автор изящно играет омонимами, к сожалению, русский язык этого не позволяет.


End file.
